Atmacite Refiner
Category:Voidwatch NPCsCategory:TransportationCategory:Warp NPCs Enriching Atmacite Players may pay the Atmacite Refiners to Enrich Atmacites that the receive in battles. Each Atmacite can progress to level 10 after nine upgrades, with a variable cost progression based on Cruor. Upgrading Stratum Abyssite Upon completing the Voidwatch battle(s) associated with a particular tier and color of stratum abyssite, the stratum abyssite must be inspected by any Atmacite Refiner in order to be upgraded to the next tier. Teleportation (Present-day Refiners) Present-day Atmacite Refiners can only teleport you to present-day locations. Atmacite Refiners in the past can only teleport you to Crystal War-era locations. Atmacite Refiners cannot teleport you through time. Atmacite Refiner NPCs can teleport players to Voidwatch areas in which they can start battles (determined by the levels of their stratum abyssites). Each teleport costs 1000 cruor. The following teleportation options are available upon speaking with an Atmacite Refiner. The type and tier of required stratum abyssite to have access to each teleportation option is noted next to the area. Available destinations are dependent upon whether you are in a present-day or past nation, but are not dependent on the city you are teleporting from (all destinations in each time period are available from any Atmacite Refiner in that time period). Teleports to dungeon areas bring you immediately outside the dungeon entrance. Bastok * Indigo Stratum Abyssite: North Gustaberg **Places you immediately outside Port Bastok. * Indigo Stratum Abyssite II: Gusgen Mines (Entrance) **Places you immediately outside the entrance to Gusgen Mines in Konschtat Highlands. * Indigo Stratum Abyssite III: Pashhow Marshlands **Places you near the entrance to Konschtat Highlands. * Indigo Stratum Abyssite IV: Dangruf Wadi (Entrance) **Places you immediately outside the entrance to Dangruf Wadi in South Gustaberg. San d'Oria * Crimson Stratum Abyssite: East Ronfaure **Places you immediately outside Southern San d'Oria. * Crimson Stratum Abyssite II: Ordelle's Caves (Entrance) * Crimson Stratum Abyssite III: Jugner Forest * Crimson Stratum Abyssite IV: King Ranperre's Tomb (Entrance) Windurst * Jade Stratum Abyssite: West Sarutabaruta **Places you immediately outside Windurst Waters. * Jade Stratum Abyssite II: Maze of Shakhrami (Entrance) * Jade Stratum Abyssite III: Meriphataud Mountains * Jade Stratum Abyssite IV: Outer Horutoto Ruins (Entrance) Jeuno * White Stratum Abyssite: Batallia Downs * White Stratum Abyssite: Rolanberry Fields * White Stratum Abyssite: Sauromugue Champaign * White Stratum Abyssite II: The Eldieme Necropolis (Entrance) * White Stratum Abyssite II: Garlaige Citadel (Entrance) **Places you on the upper cliff entrance to the citadel, near Sauromugue Champaign's Cavernous Maw. * White Stratum Abyssite II: Crawlers' Nest (Entrance) **Places you on the upper cliff entrance to the nest, near Drooling Daisy's spawn area. * White Stratum Abyssite III: Behemoth's Dominion * White Stratum Abyssite III: Qufim Island * White Stratum Abyssite III: Lower Delkfutt's Tower (Entrance) **Places you immediately outside the entrance to Lower Delkfutt's Tower on Qufim Island. * White Stratum Abyssite IV: East Sarutabaruta **Places you immediately outside Windurst Woods. * White Stratum Abyssite IV: South Gustaberg **Places you immediately outside Bastok Mines. * White Stratum Abyssite IV: West Ronfaure **Places you immediately outside Northern San d'Oria. * White Stratum Abyssite V: Konschtat Highlands **Places you near North Gustaberg and the Abyssea - Konschtat maw. * White Stratum Abyssite V: La Theine Plateau **Places you near West Ronfaure and the Abyssea - La Theine maw. * White Stratum Abyssite V: Tahrongi Canyon **Places you near East Sarutabaruta and the Abyssea - Tahrongi maw. * White Stratum Abyssite VI: Beaucedine Glacier **Places you near Batallia Downs zone. * White Stratum Abyssite VI: Valkurm Dunes **Places you immediately outside Selbina. * White Stratum Abyssite VI: Buburimu Peninsula **Places you immediately outside Mhaura. Zilart Region * Ashen Stratum Abyssite: Yuhtunga Jungle **Places you immediately outside Kazham. * Ashen Stratum Abyssite: Ifrit's Cauldron (Entrance) * Ashen Stratum Abyssite: Temple of Uggalepih (Entrance) * Ashen Stratum Abyssite: Western Altepa Desert **Places you immediately outside Rabao. * Ashen Stratum Abyssite: Quicksand Caves (Entrance) **Places you at (J-9) in Western Altepa Desert in the middle of some Antica. If you use this warp point at a low level, have Reraise status before you teleport, because you will be killed by Antica seconds after you appear in the desert. Make sure you run into the doorway as soon as you can move, because you need to be away from the Antica's spawn point so you can safely reraise. * Ashen Stratum Abyssite: Kuftal Tunnel (Entrance) * Ashen Stratum Abyssite II: The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah * Ashen Stratum Abyssite II: The Boyahda Tree (Entrance) * Ashen Stratum Abyssite II: Ro'Maeve * Ashen Stratum Abyssite III: Hall of the Gods Tavnazia * Hyacinth Stratum Abyssite: Lufaise Meadows **Places you immediately outside Tavnazian Safehold. * Hyacinth Stratum Abyssite: Misareaux Coast * Hyacinth Stratum Abyssite: Attohwa Chasm **Places you immediately outside the Maze of Shakhrami. * Hyacinth Stratum Abyssite: Uleguerand Range **Places you immediately outside Xarcabard. * Hyacinth Stratum Abyssite II: Bibiki Bay **Places you on Purgonorgo Isle. Aht Urghan * Amber Stratum Abyssite: Caedarva Mire **Places you immediately outside Nashmau. * Amber Stratum Abyssite: Mount Zhayolm * Amber Stratum Abyssite: Mamook (Entrance) * Amber Stratum Abyssite: Arrapago Reef (Entrance) **Places you in Caedarva Mire, near the entrance to Arrapago Reef closest to the ??? used to obtain Lamian Fang Keys. * Amber Stratum Abyssite II: Aydeewa Subterrane (Entrance) Teleportation (Crystal War-era Refiners) Present-day Atmacite Refiners can only teleport you to present-day locations. Atmacite Refiners in the past can only teleport you to Crystal War-era locations. Atmacite Refiners cannot teleport you through time. Note that the 'S' is omitted from the zone names on the in-game menu when selecting areas in the past. Bastok * Indigo Stratum Abyssite: North Gustaberg (S) **Places you immediately outside Bastok Markets (S). * Indigo Stratum Abyssite III: Pashhow Marshlands (S) San d'Oria * Crimson Stratum Abyssite: East Ronfaure (S) **Places you immediately outside Southern San d'Oria (S). * Crimson Stratum Abyssite III: Jugner Forest (S) Windurst * Jade Stratum Abyssite: West Sarutabaruta (S) **Places you immediately outside Windurst Waters (S). * Jade Stratum Abyssite III: Meriphataud Mountains (S) Jeuno * White Stratum Abyssite: Batallia Downs (S) * White Stratum Abyssite: Rolanberry Fields (S) * White Stratum Abyssite: Sauromugue Champaign (S) * White Stratum Abyssite II: The Eldieme Necropolis (S) (Entrance) * White Stratum Abyssite II: Garlaige Citadel (S) (Entrance) **Places you on the upper cliff entrance to the citadel, near Sauromugue Champaign (S)'s Cavernous Maw. * White Stratum Abyssite II: Crawlers' Nest (S) (Entrance) **Places you on the upper cliff entrance to the nest, near Drooling Daisy's present-day spawn area. * White Stratum Abyssite VI: Grauberg (S) * White Stratum Abyssite VI: Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) * White Stratum Abyssite VI: Vunkerl Inlet (S)